A Caved Life
by TheScarletIbis
Summary: King Uther finds a prophecy about Emrys. He searches for Emrys and finds Merlin, a baby, in Ealdor. After attempts of executions, Uther imprisons Merlin in the dark caves under Camelot. DISCONTINUED ADOPTED BY PrinRhi
1. An unfair punishment

**Excuse me for my spelling grammar mistakes.**

**Merlin is not mine. He belongs to BBC... sadly**

**;) Enjoy**

Chapter 1

King Uther entered the library in search of peace and quiet. Roaming around the library for a while, he found a dusty book with worn out pages. He opened the book and saw, in big bold letters, "the Prophecy of the Once and Future King". It read of a destiny of a warlock called Emrys. Emrys was destined to protect and guide the Once and Future King. Emrys was responsible to help the King to rule all Albion with the help of Emrys's magic.

After reading the whole prophecy, Uther angrily summoned every guard and knight. He ordered them, "Search for the sorcerer named Emrys! Bring the sorcerer in, dead or alive."

The knights and guards searched for Emrys all around the kingdom. They found few sorcerers but they were not Emrys. They even destroyed a druid camp and a weak and fragil druid, in the blink of death, told the knights that Emrys was just born and resided in a small town in Cenred.

The knights traveled the Cenred's Kingdom. They searched town by town for months, secretly so that Cenred would not know. When the knights came on a small town called Brunvale, they questioned the elders of any magical sights. None of them knew of Emrys or any sorcerer, except one. An old man stayed behind when the others left. He said to the knights, "Ah knows someone like that. Lives in Ealdor. My grandson used ta play in Ealdor with his friends. Said he went near a house. Looked inside n' saw a baby floatin' in mid air. Nev'r went back. Said it was like seein' the dev'l himself."

The Knights traveled to Ealdor, only an hour away. They asked for Hunith and arrived at her house. They knocked on the door and a young lady opened it. One of the knights asked her gruffly, "What is your name?"

She answered fearfully, "Hunith."

"Do you have a baby?"

"I... do." Hunith narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"We only wish investigate your home of sorcery." Hunith's eyes widened but was gone quickly. However, the knights noticed and pushed her aside.

Hunith shouted angrily, "What do you want from us! You can't come in barging like that!"

The knights ignored her and kept searching for any sign of sorcery. When a cry came from the back of the house, the knights found a small baby resting on a soft blanket. Hunith bit her lips hoping her baby wouldn't use any magic.

"Who is this, girl?"

Hunith frowned, "He is my son. His name is Merlin." Her eyes softened at her son's name but became desperate when the knights picked up the baby. Merlin, feeling her mother's desperation, cried.

Merlin was small babe and his mother feared for his safety. "What... what are you doing?" A knight held the baby high in the air as he examined him. Merlin cried harder. "Stop that! Let go of my child!"

Merlin shrieked and a vase nearby exploded. A silence met the knights and Hunith. Merlin, tired of his uncontrollable magic, fell asleep.

After a while, the knights were confirmed of their suspicion and the mother and her son was taken away from her home to Camelot. When they arrived, Merlin was snatched away from her and was placed in chopping block. Hunith cried and struggled against the soldier's tight grip. King Uther didn't even blink at her. Uther nodded to the executioner. As the ax was lowered, the baby giggled happily. With surprise, the executioner froze in place and Merlin crawled away to where his mother was being held.

Hunith, relieved, broke away from the soldiers to hold her baby, but the baby was taken away and was placed on a pillar. As the fire licked near Merlin, rain fell and the fire was extinguished. Uther tried to kill the sorcerer many times but failing as the innocent baby protected himself from danger.

Hunith stared at all the failed executions with a broken heart. She whispered to herself, "At least, he is still happy."

After couple more tries of various types of executions, Uther sat down on his throne with an annoyed sigh. "If we cannot kill the sorcerer, we shall lock him away so he can not escape and use its magic to hurt my son." He thought of Arthur. Arthur was currently sleeping in his bedroom oblivious to the failed executions inside of Camelot. Poor, sweet Arthur. No mother to fight with. No mother to hug or kiss her lightly on her cheek. Uther's thought grew angry. It's all magic's fault. All sorcerers deserve to die. Even new born babies.

Uther stood up and shouted, "The sorcerer shall be placed in the caves where the dragon resides." The order was said.

Hunith screamed in terror, "Nooooo! Noooo! Please, my lord! He is just an innocent! He isn't Emrys!" Uther ignored her as a knight took the crying baby toward the dungeons. Hunith fell to the ground, crying weakly. Gaius, who had just arrived after hearing the commotion, held on his sister staring at his nephew. Hunith whispered to Gaius, "Please, help him." She weeped harder.

Gaius held her tighter, "I'm so sorry, Hunith."

"Take care of him, Gaius, please."

Gaius nodded and took her away from the court, "Don't cry. Your son shall be safe."

The knight walked down the dungeons and arrived to the caves. His steps felt heavy, as if the weight of the world was placed on his back. He shook it up but couldn't help but feel wrong as he placed the baby on the stone floor. The knight looked around the dark cave. The only sound he heard was crying and dripping of water from rocks. Shivering, he thought he heard a growl. The knight, as bravely as he could, ran away from the caves and to the light the baby would never see again for many years.

Merlin lay screaming and crying for his mother, too young to walk. His crying quieted when a dragon flied down to a stone near the baby. The dragon blinked and sniffed at the baby, cries gone. Merlin stared up at the dragon and held out his pudgy hands. He tried to touch the dragon's snout but when the dragon pulled away, Merlin started shrieking again. The dragon smiled, as much as a dragon could, and breathed on the baby. The warm breeze calmed Merlin and he soon fell asleep.

Kilgarrah chuckled and softly lifted the baby with his scaled hand. Merlin's chest rose and fell with his light breathing. Kilgarrah spoke quietly to the calm baby, careful not to wake him, "You have a great destiny, young warlock. Not yet, but soon. You future will be dark and weary. You will have many enemies but you will also have allies too." The baby whimpered in his sleep and Kilgarrah breathed on him again to calm him. "Do not fear. You will succeed in your hardship. Sleep while you can, Merlin."

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	2. A six year old's life

**I'm so surprised of all the reviews I've gotten! Thank you so much!**

**Here's a new chapter. I won't be able to update as fast as right now but I'll try.**

**Also, this was like a sudden idea so I wrote it down... so if anyone has recommendation on anything, I would love to hear it.**

**The next few chapter will be of Merlin's childhood in the caves. ;)**

**I don't own Merlin. He belongs to BBC... :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kilgarrah snores very loudly, thought Merlin. Merlin stared at the great dragon while sitting down in front of him. After staring at Kilgarrah for a while, Merlin stood up and shouted loudly as he could, "WAKE UP!"

But his shouts were not heard over Kilgarrah's loud and annoying snores. Merlin shouted again but that didn't work either. He sighed and sat back down. Should he use his magic to wake the sleeping dragon? Kilgarrah taught him few spells but Merlin wasn't able to control his magic well. Even if he could control his magic, Merlin doubted there would be a spell to make a person or a dragon stop snoring for the rest of their life. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the entrance to the cave and waited for Gaius.

Gaius had been helping Merlin as long as Merlin could remember, which was not very long. He was only six years old, after all. Merlin's stomach growled and he rubbed it.

Seeing as Gaius wasn't going to come running into the cave, Merlin trotted to his little space where he kept all his belongings. Few books about magic and other fun stories, two pair of clothes Gaius had brought, and a blanket. He didn't own very much and that was to be expected. Gaius couldn't bring in a bed without guards being suspicious of him. Merlin giggled at the thought of Gaius dragging a bed down to the caves. The idea was ridiculous.

Merlin sat down and rolled over to his back. He stared up at the ceiling. A drop of water dripped on him. He opened his mouth and waited for another drop to relinquish his thirst. When nothing came, Merlin groaned and picked up a book next to him. It wasn't a book about magic but a story book. Merlin looked at the pictures, not bothering to look at the words. He could read, very well if Merlin had a say, but not perfectly. Gaius had been teaching him but he couldn't stay for a long time. Kilgarrah was too big to see every individual word or teach him how to write.

The pictures were beautiful. Merlin's favorite picture was of a sun, as Gaius had told him, and a field of grass. He ran his fingers over it. He longed to be out there and feel the sun on his face. It sounded magnificent. Merlin sighed and pushed the book away. He hated being in the caves. It was boring. Nothing to do, nothing to see, and nothing much to eat aside from rats. He wondered what Kilgarrah ate. The dragon had said something about moles or a big badger.

Why was he here? Why couldn't he go outside? Kilgarrah has told him that King Uther had imprisoned him when he was just a baby. When Merlin had asked Kilgarrah why he couldn't just walk out of the caves, Kilgarrah just said that the world wasn't ready for Merlin yet. When the dragon had responded, Merlin had groaned. Why couldn't Kilgarrah give a straight answer?

"Merlin?" A voice shook him out of his thoughts. Merlin stood up and saw Gaius.

Smiling, Merlin ran up to Gaius and the physician hugged him. "Gaius! I'm so glad to see you! It's been soooooo boring because Kilgarrah is still sleeping and I tried to wake him but he snores so loudly and I didn't like it so I started reading a book but I got all sad but now you're HERE!" Merlin took a deep breath.

Gaius laughed, "Slow down, Merlin." He held out a basket that he was carrying. To Merlin, he asked, "Are you hungry?" Merlin nodded happily and Gaius took out a warm bread, some vegetable stew, and fresh water that was held in a cup. Merlin crammed the bread into his mouth which resulted in a minute coughing. Gaius gave him some water while soothing Merlin's back. Too hungry to stop, Merlin still ate earning a laugh from Gaius.

After Merlin had stopped eating, he loudly burped and giggled. He stared at Gaius putting the dishes back into the basket. Gaius would have to leave soon. Merlin's spirits grew damper. "Gaius?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Why do you have to go?" He knew that he asked this question many times.

"Merlin," Gaius sighed. "They would be suspicious of me. If anyone finds out... I would probably... well..."

"Die?" Merlin pouted. He felt tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Merlin didn't want Gaius dead. Nope... not at all.

"Of course not, Merlin." They both knew that wasn't true. It was a horrible that a six-year-old had to know the reality of it. "I... just wouldn't be able to see you again."

"Than you better get going, Gaius. I want to see you again." Merlin smiled up at Gaius. Gaius was like an uncle figure to him. He had helped the young warlock in many things that Kilgarrah couldn't. Kilgarrah, as weird as it was, was Merlin's father figure. Kilgarrah was always there, always there to answer any question Merlin threw at him, even if most weren't very straight answers. The dragon had cared for him since he came here.

Gaius nodded sadly. He ruffled Merlin's hair, "Don't worry, Merlin. I'll be back as soon as I can and next time, I'll bring mountains of food!" Merlin grinned happily. "Listen to Kilgarrah and don't wander off." The six-year-old boy nodded solemnly. With that, Gaius left leaving Merlin with a heavy heart.

Merlin sighed and looked over at the sleeping dragon. He should have woken up soon. Frowning, Merlin walked over to the Great Dragon. Merlin poked him and kept poking him and poking him and poking him and poking him.

Kilgarrah, after hundreds of irritating pokes, woke up with a groan, "What is it, Merlin?" He opened an eye and stared at Merlin, who was looking up innocently. Yawning, Kilgarrah stood up and stretched. "What time is it?" Merlin shrugged. There was no way he could find out what time it was without the sky. He presumed he was almost noon.

Eyeing Merlin, Kilgarrah asked, "Did Gaius come yet?"

Merlin glared up at Kilgarrah, "He already came... when you were SLEEPING!"

Kilgarrah snorted, "Sleeping is natural for all beings, Merlin. Even you sleep."

The boy cheekily answered, "Is snoring natural?"

"Yes, it is," Kilgarrah answered. "Why?"

"You snored. It sounded like rocks falling," Merlin answered with a small smirk.

Kilgarrah shook his head in disbelief, "I do NOT snore. Where did you ever get that puerile idea!"

Merlin blinked, "What's.. pewrile?"

"Puerile, young warlock, means childish, immature, silly, and inane. Much like you."

Offended, the young warlock crossed his arms and stomped his feet, "Am not!"

"I rest my case," Kilgarrah laughed and Merlin glared up at him.

Merlin slouched feeling defeated. Kilgarrah frowned, "Stand up straight, Merlin. You don't want to look like a camel, do you?"

The boy shook his head and murmured, "No, sir."

"Speak clearly. I can barely hear you."

"No, sir."

"Good," Kilgarrah stretched his wings. He groaned, "That's better. I'm not as young as I was few thousand years ago." He turned his attention at Merlin, "So, what would you like to do today?"

The young boy perked up and rambled, "I wanna go flying and play games and read books and play chase and..."

Kilgarrah chuckled, "Slow done, Merlin. I didn't catch a word of what you just told me."

Merlin blushed, "I want to play a game."

"What game?"

Pondering, Merlin responded, "Can I ride you?"

The dragon sat down, "That's not a game. I told you, Merlin. You are too small to ride me. There are many chances that you could fall."

"I know," said Merlin.

The dragon eyed him. After a while, he commented, "How about we read?" Merlin smiled and nodded. He brought the book he was reading earlier, the one with the picture of a sun. He turned to that page and stared hopely at it.

"Kilgarrah?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"What does a sun... feel like?"

"Feel like?"

"Yes, what does a sun feel like?"

"Well," Kilgarrah pondered on how to tell the small child, "a sun feels warm. Hot, even."

"How warm, Kilgarrah?" Merlin closed his eyes.

"Hotter than the fresh bread Gaius brings but not as hot as my fire. It is as warm as my breath. Sometimes, though, when the sun is brighter, it is hotter than my breath."

"Kilgarrah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you describe the fields? The trees? The forest?"

Kilgarrah stared sadly at Merlin. "There is particular forest that I visited often. I remember it clearly as if it was just yesterday. The grass was always green. The trees changed by season. There was a clearing and on a warm summer afternoon, I would fly there and I would hear the most wonderful sounds. Birds chirped even if it rained. Small animals, too small for me to digest, roamed freely without fear. The clouds would smile down at them. The trees would give them shade if the animals wanted. Not far from the clearing, there was a waterfall. The water was clear as the sky on a cloudless day. It was big, not as big as me, of course, but big enough. The waterfall sounded like a symphony of thunders. The temperature around the waterfall was cool and it was a relief from the hot sweaty summer day the sun brought. The lake gave water to the thirsty animals and even humans. The lake was full of all different kinds of fishes. Red fishes, blue fishes, and even golden fishes. The forest was beautiful. In the forest, it was always happy. I felt free and blissful there."

Merlin heard all this with closed eyes and a small smile on his face. He could almost imagine being there. Being free. Being happy. He could even feel the sun's warmth although he suspected it was Kilgarrah's breath. He could almost hear the angelic singings of the birds, the thunderous waterfall, and the happily laughing animals. Oh, it was beautiful. He wished... oh, so hard, that he was there. Merlin wished he was free. He wished but knew, in his sad heart, that it would not happen.

"Kilgarrah?"

"Yes, young warlock?"

Merlin held a sob, "Do you.. do you think... I'll ever get out?"

The dragon lowered his head near Merlin. He drew Merlin closer to him, almost like an awkward hug, and answered, "Maybe, Merlin. Maybe one day, we both will be free."

I felt free and blissful there


	3. Friendship

**Wow... I never imagined getting so many replies (at least for me). Thank you so much for listening.**

**So a reviewer commented on Arthur meeting Merlin, I thought that was a GREAT idea! ;)**

**Merlin and Arthur's age difference in this story is two years, with Arthur the oldest. Merlin is seven years right now and Arthur is nine. What is Merlin's birthday?**

**So, anyway... here's another chapter. Tell me if I should put this story as T not K+.**

**Enjoy... ;)**

**Merlin belongs to BBC**

**Arthur belongs to BBC**

**Not many belong to me... :(**

Chapter 3

_It was blurry. Blurry. All a blur as if a fog had fallen over the face of the earth._

_It was hot. Fire started to crawl to his feet. He screamed. Screamed._

_Pain_

_Hurt_

_So scared_

_An ax fell beside him. A head rolled by. It was red. Red against white._

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Red_

_Death_

_Uther, with a hand raised,_

_Shouting_

_shouting_

_screaming_

_ordering_

_hating_

_him_

_Kilgarrah appeared. He roared. Fire. Hot. 'I warned you.'_

_Warned me what? Warned me about what?_

_Kilgarrah snapped his teeth. So sharp. One touch, he could die..._

_He closed his eyes. Fire crept closer. And closer. And closer._

_He opened his eyes._

_Gaius._

_What are you doing here, Gaius?_

_'I warned you'_

_What? What? Warned me what?_

_'You shouldn't have left the caves.'_

_The caves..._

_What caves?_

_Cave..._

_Oh, the cave._

_Darkness._

_Sadness._

_Pain._

_Fire._

_Hot._

_Screaming._

_A woman screaming, 'Nooooo! Meeerrlliiin!'_

_Who? A villager?_

_No more words. Useless. Worthless. Punish him..._

_Sorcerer!_

_Emrys._

_Death._

_Fire._

_Mother?_

_Fire had reached him. No.. NOO_

"NOOO!" Merlin stood up quickly, panting. He rested his head in his hands. Another nightmare. Three nights in a row. He wiped his tears.

He wanted Kilgarrah or Gaius but Gaius couldn't be here. Kilgarrah probably went to have his meal. Usually takes a while because there aren't much food in the caves. Merlin sighed. He said to himself, "I'm alone."

"No, you're not."

Merlin looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair, slightly rumpled night clothes. The boy was looking curiously at him. Merlin screamed and ran away. He hid behind a rock. The stranger, shocked, stood still and watched Merlin.

"I won't hurt you," the stranger said, slightly scared.

"Who are you?" Merlin narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was wandering about the castle. I went down the dungeons because I'm brave. I'm not scared of the dark. Then, I heard screams. So, being a brave knight, I came here to observe. I saw you, sleeping, having a nightmare." The boy cocked his head and frowned, "Why are _you _here?"

Merlin stood up from the rock and glared, "I live here."

The blonde boy shook his head, "No you aren't. This is the caves. No one can live here."

"Well, I do!"

"No, you don't"

"I do!"

"You do not!"

"I do and that's final." There was a silence as the two boys stared at each other.

"What's your name?" said the stranger.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," Merlin replied feeling suspicious.

"Well, I'm Prince Arthur so I'm not a stranger," the stranger said. Merlin held in a gasp. The prince? Son of... Uther? The... prince?

"You... you're the prince?"

"Yes! So, since I'm the prince, you should tell me your name," Arthur stated.

Merlin shook his head, "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have come here." He took a step back. Would Merlin get in trouble? He didn't want to die.

Arthur frowned, "Why not? It's part of Camelot, is it not?"

"Well, I suppose."

"Then I'm allowed to be here. Just because I'm nine years old, doesn't mean I still won't rule Camelot," declared Arthur, proudly.

"That sounds a bit arrogant. I'm almost eight," Merlin replied.

Ignoring the arrogant part, Arthur asked him, "What's your name?" Merlin blinked and shook his head. "You better tell me your name. Otherwise, we can't be friends. I need to know your name to be friends."

"F... friends?" Merlin looked up, confused at the word.

"Yes, friends. Haven't you got one?" Merlin shook his head. "What? You must have at least one friend!"

"What... what exactly is a... friend?"

Arthur gasped and leaned forward, "You don't know what a friend is?"

Merlin, feeling stupid, shook his head vigorously, "I know what it is! I just don't know how someone could be someone else's friend."

"Well, first, you have to care for each other. A friend shares things with his friend. A friend helps another friend. They trust each other and they don't _ever_ lie to each other."

"Ever?"

"Ever! You have to trust your friend, don't you?"

"I... I suppose. So, are _you_ my friend?" Merlin asked hopeful for a friend.

"I have to know your name first," Arthur answered.

"Well.. I guess." Merlin pondered. He couldn't give his name to the prince, could he? After a while, he answered, "My name... is Emrys."

Arthur frowned, "Emrys? That's a weird name."

Merlin shouted, "It is NOT!"

The prince took a step back, "Sorry, I was just saying."

The young warlock nodded and bowed his head, "Sorry for shouting."

"That's okay. I shout too sometimes. My father shouts a lot, at me, at the servants, at the lords (sometimes), and a lot of other people. I still like him though. He is my father," Arthur smiled. "Who's your father?"

Merlin swallowed, "I don't have a father."

"Oh... what about your mother?"

"I don't have one."

"I don't have one, either." Arthur pursued his lips, "Who lives with you?"

"A dragon."

Arthur's eyes bulged, "A dragon! A dragon? A.. dragon?"

Merlin shook his head and waved his arms, "He's harmless. He's like a father to me!"

"That's impossible."

"It is possible."

"If you say so," replied Arthur, who was still nervous about a blood thirsty dragon.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, "Would you like to play a game?" Arthur nodded. The two children played many games and developed a friendship. Arthur knew that his father would not approve. Uther only wanted knights and loyalties to be Arthur's friends. Merlin wasn't a loyalty but he was still Arthur's friend. He would keep Merlin a secret. It wasn't lying to his father, more like, saving a friend. Yes, a heroic act. His father would approve of that.

Merlin liked his new friend. He never had a friend, if you don't count Kilgarrah or Gaius. They were mostly family to him. The only friends he had was his books and stupid rocks. Merlin was glad of a friend. Then, he heard wings. Oh no! Kilgarrah!

Merlin whispered to Arthur, "You have to go!"

"What? Why?"

"Because... because you're not supposed to be here and Kilgarrah is coming!"

"Kilgarrah?"

"The dragon!"

"Oh! I'll go then. I'll see you tomorrow!" Arthur waved and started to leave.

Merlin, making a quick and sad decision, replied quietly, "No. Don't... come tomorrow. It's dangerous for the both of us. We could get in big trouble."

"I'm the prince. I'm sure you won't get put in the stocks. You're too young for that."

"No... not the stocks. More like..." Merlin frowned and looked up at Arthur, "Go! Don't come back!"

Arthur bit his lips, "I thought you were my friend."

"You are! But... if _anyone_ finds out, I could... die."

"D... die?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'll... bye," Arthur left, sadly. At the mouth of the cave, he looked back. Merlin was no where to be seen. Frowning, Arthur ran away holding back tears.

Merlin slipped into the blankets and closed his eyes. Kilgarrah flew down. With a claw, the dragon delicately moved the blankets closer to Merlin. Satisfied, Kilgarrah fell asleep.

When the dragon's snores were heard, Merlin weeped. He hated this. He hated everything. He hated Uther. He hated Arthur for leaving him. He hated Kilgarrah for not understanding. He hated himself for making Arthur go... Arthur, his only friend. Probably his last. With a heavy heart, Merlin fell asleep crying and dreamed of fire and Arthur. With both of them in the same dream.


	4. Problems

**A very short chapter has been updated. After this, Merlin will start on his real journey so... be ready ;)**

**Anyways, this chapter is more family bonding and some humor.**

**Reviews make me happy ;) hint hint**

**Any critiques will be welcomed. Also, suggestions, hopes, anything.**

**Merlin belongs to BBC**

**Enjoy, :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You will go straight to bed, young man. I have had enough of your nonsense this past few days. _What_ has gotten into you?" Kilgarrah screamed angrily at Merlin. "First, you disobey my direct order and now you talk back to me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have talked back if you would have let me play with my stones!" shouted back Merlin.

"I have told you time and time again to go _straight to bed!_" Kilgarrah growled.

"I don't NEED to go to sleep! I'm hardly sleepy at all!" Merlin argued.

"A young boy like you need sleep whether they are sleepy or not," Kilgarrah argued back.

"I'm NOT a boy! I'm almost thirteen!" Merlin stood proudly.

Kilgarrah leaned closer exposing his largely pointy teeth. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Compared to my age, _you_ aren't even considered as a boy. You are still a baby."

"I'm NOT a baby! I'm mature! I'm a mature man!" Merlin shouted.

Kilgarrah laughed, "A mature man?" He laughed more. The 'mature man' crossed his arms and waited for the dragon to finish his annoying laugher. "I assure you that with the way you are acting right this moment, you are _not_ a mature man."

"What would _you_ know? You aren't a man at all! You're a dragon!"

"And a very wise one. You forget, young warlock, that I have lived for more than a millennium. Now, Merlin Ambrosius Emrys, I advise that you go to bed right this instant," said Kilgarrah pronouncing each and every vowel.

Merlin grumbled but obliged. He knew that he shouldn't argue with Kilgarrah when the dragon said Merlin Ambrosius Emrys. It wasn't even his full name. His name was only Merlin but Kilgarrah said something about being a warlock and needing a proper name or something like that.

Merlin didn't mean to be all angsty (if that was even a word). He didn't want to angry all the time. Merlin sighed. Why was he acting like this? Would it hurt to ask Kilgarrah?

From his blanket, Merlin looked up. Kilgarrah was cleaning his teeth. His very... very sharp teeth. Gulping, Merlin spoke nervously, "Kilgarrah?"

The said dragon rose and stared at Merlin, "Something to say? Or apologize?"

The young warlock nodded, "I'm sorry for shouting. I don't know why I want to argue all the time." Merlin asked, "Why am I so... angry?" The Great Dragon boomed a laugh. Merlin pouty, "It's not funny."

"Except that it is. At least for me. We dragons never had a problem with puberty."

Merlin frowned, "Puberty?"

"Yes, puberty. All human beings, be a female or male, has to go through puberty."

"Gaius said something about puberty. That our bodies began to change and... things," Merlin blushed.

Kilgarrah nodded, "Speaking of puberty, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh... nothing, really. Gaius can explain much better than I." Kilgarrah turned away and lay down ready to sleep.

Merlin, not taking no for an answer, urged the dragon, "What? What is it? Oh, come on, Kilgarrah. You have me curious!"

"Well, it's about... hold on." Kilgarrah closed his eyes and concentrated. Merlin had seen this many times to know that the dragon was calling for Gaius, the court physician. The dragon opened his eyes. "He should be here soon. He'll know what to tell you. I shall be... uh... hunting for food."

Merlin tilted his head, "You already had food."

"I'm a very huge dragon, Merlin. I need my food," Kilgarrah answered.

"But... you said before that big dragons could survive weeks without food." Kilgarrah ignored him and flew away. Merlin sighed and waited for Gaius, "What was the old dragon bambling about now?"

Gaius came running in breathing heavily, "What... what is... the matter?" He stopped and took a breath. After calming his heart, Gaius asked Merlin, "Kilgarrah said it was an emergency."

Merlin shook his head, "Not really. Kilgarrah wanted you to discuss something with me."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "About what exactly?"

"Not sure. He said that you would know."

"What were you talking about."

"Puberty."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?" Merlin asked.

Gaius cleared his throat and sat down next to Merlin. He stared deeply into Merlin unblinking. Merlin fidgeted feeling uncomfortable. Gaius sighed and said, "He wanted to talk to you about... well... you see, Merlin. When a man and woman love each other unconditionally, they court each other."

Merlin nodded, "I already know what courting is."

"Yes, well... Merlin, do you know how a baby is born?" When Merlin shook his head, Gaius sighed. He walked over to Merlin's books. Looking through it, he fished out an old book. Opening the book, Gaius went into a discussion. After half an hour, Gaius left. Kilgarrah, hearing Gaius leave, flew down.

"Merlin?" Kilgarrah said. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned around. His face was red with shock and embarrassment. He was biting his lips. Merlin opened his mouth but closed it again. Looking around, he saw the old book. Grimacing, Merlin kicked the book away. He looked at Kilgarrah and said, "Good night." Merlin pulled the blanket over his head and didn't talk anymore.

Kilgarrah smiled. He was grateful to avoid the conversation. Although he had plenty of knowledge, the dragon did not want to talk to his boy about... well... that. He put his head down on his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a small laugh writing this. Reviews! :D<strong>


	5. Visitors

**Thank you for ALL the reviews I've gotten!**

**I'm sorry for the late update but school started this week after a 3 day weekend and I was busy. The next update will be a late too... sorry. **

**Schak – (Schak asked how Merlin knew what a woman is) You bring up a good question. He knows what a woman is. At the last chapter, he was about 12 to 13 years old. Gaius and Kilgarrah had been teaching Merlin for his whole life. Simply by books and stories, Merlin learned. He knows what a woman is because of Gaius. Gaius is a physician and has plenty of books and knowledge. However, Merlin, since he has never really seen a real woman, won't be able to tell who is a man or a woman at first. You'll learn in this chapter. ;)**

**Merlin not leaving during his childhood-  
>1. he is too scared<br>2. the dungeon is big and it is like a maze to someone who has never been outside or even those who have  
>3. Gaius won't help him because he is scared too.<br>4. Merlin is a stranger to the world. He will likely stand out.  
>5. Kilgarrah doesn't want Merlin to go out yet<br>because 1. he is fond of him and doesn't want to risk it. 2. it isn't Merlin's time to go out yet (you know what it is with ancient wise old dragons ;-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Uther leaned over his desk. He resisted the urge to yawn. It would never to for a stern king to yawn in front of his subjects. At the moment, he was listening to lords. Lord Grifton was commenting on a nearby village that was pillaged by bandits. King Uther waved his hands over the matter. The lords took that as a no.

After more discussion, most of the lords went away leaving the rest. The rest had been him since Uther became king.

"My lord?"

"Yes, Lord Tyden?"

Lord Tyden was a short but sturdy man. He had a short wispy beard. Lord Tyden was the oldest of all the lords and even the king. "Sire, we have been wondering about the sorcerer that was punished to the cave."

Uther frowned, "The sorcerer?" He remembered, of course. It had been in his mind for days. Yes, the sorcerer. Haven't it been about 15 years? Yes, perhaps.

"Yes, sire."

The king leaned back in his chair. He asked, "What about the sorcerer?"

Another lord, Lord Goug, spoke up, "Isn't it time, sire, for a check on the sorcerer?"

"Why would I permit to that?" Uther narrowed his eyes at Lord Goug, "Are you worried about him, Lord Goug."

Lord Goug immediately shook his head, "Of course not, sire. We just wonder if the sorcerer have escaped."

"Impossible. Without any guidance or knowledge, no one could walk up from the caves. It's almost a maze." The lords agreed. Their King was right. He was always right. Yes, King Uther was right. "But, I do see sense in your comment. I shall think on it. Leave. The discussion is finished." The lords bowed and left.

Uther looked over his papers. He sighed and slumped back into his chair. Looking up, Uther said with a desperate sad voice, "Oh, Igraine, what am I doing wrong?"

* * *

><p>Lady Morgana was a strong minded and a beautiful woman. However, as beautiful as she was, she was not naïve. In fact, Morgana was devious in a clever way and could crawl out in a situation that was complicated as a maze which was what she exactly needed for her upcoming adventure. The lady had been walking around and had overheard her father speaking with his lords.<p>

She walked away as if she hadn't even been there thinking of the possibility of a great adventure. When Morgana didn't see anyone around her, she spoke to herself, "A sorcerer... under Camelot? Hmm, I wonder what happened."

Morgana reached her room. She, being a lady, had a gorgeous rich room full of her belongings. She waited for a maid, Gwen. Morgana smiled. Such a wonderful friend, Gwen is. She looked outside. The sun was setting and the sky was getting darker and darker. The view was breathtaking as it was every night. The red from the setting sun streaked across the sky. She could still see all of Camelot clearly in the darkening sky. Closer to the castle, she could see citizens of Camelot still walking around, most of them still working. There was a little boy walking with his mother trying to pull away from her hand. The mother held on the excited child. Morgana laughed quietly. Just looking outside was entertaining.

The door opened and Gwen came in, "Hello, my lady."

Morgana turned her head to face her, "Hello, Gwen." She looked back at the window, "Isn't it beautiful, Gwen? Just look!"

"It is beautiful, my lady." Gwen made her bed, "It's almost time to sleep."

"Oh, it is too early."

"You already had dinner, Morgana."

"I did."

"The sun is setting. We must get you ready for bed."

"It is too early."

"My Lady, please, you had a tiring day. You hardly had any sleep last night," Gwen pleaded. Morgana sighed. She had a nightmare the night before. She hadn't had one in years.

"I know but I can't possibly sleep now!" Morgana turned to Gwen and sat next to her. "Gwen, you couldn't believe what I heard today. It was terrible but very interesting."

"What is it, Morgana?"

Morgana ran to her door and opened it. After checking that no one was in the hallways, she walked back to Gwen. "Gwen, did you know that there are caves under camelot?"

Gwen frowned, "I believe so."

"I overheard Uther and the lords about an hour ago. They said something about a sorcerer being prisoned in the caves for 15 years!" Gwen gasped and stared incrediously at Morgana.

"A... sorcerer... under Camelot?"

Morgana nodded. Thinking quickly, "And we are going to go find the sorcerer."

Gwen gasped louder, "But, but... it's a sorcerer! The sorcerer was imprisoned for a reason, Morgana."

"Please, Gwen. I must have a look," she stared pleadingly into her maid.

Gwen sighed, "All right. I'll get you your cloak, my lady."

"Thank you, Gwen."

They snuck by the guards guarding the dungeon. Gwen and Morgana walked down to the caves. It was difficult but Morgana knew the way having being Uther's ward. Uther, protective of his daughter and son, told them of most of the passage ways in the palace of Camelot. The children had forgotten most of them although Morgana remembered seeing a map of the dungeon.

It took them half an hour to arrive to the mouth of the big cave. It was dark but they could see fire lit in the caves. They wondered how but concluded it was out of magic. Morgana stepped into the cave but Gwen stayed behind. The Lady looked around. There were rocks everywhere but out of the corner of her eye she saw a small corner full of books, paper, and other utensils. Few of them were clothes. She walked towards them but quickly hid behind a rock when she heard a noise. Gwen gasped and ran to Morgana. She hid with her.

Merlin walked away from the small creek he always washed in. Feeling refreshed, he whistled with a bright smile. The caves bored him, that was true, but that was no reason not to be happy! Kilgarrah was out in the caves as he usually did during this time. Swinging his arms, Merlin walked to his spot and placed the wash cloth along with his other things.

He went to the edge. Merlin picked up a small rock and threw it to the darkness. After doing that for a minute, he decided to have fun. He took a rock, threw it, and said a spell. The rock glowed. He heard a gasp or at least something like a gasp. Merlin frowned. The rock hit the floor with a loud thud spreading a pregnant silence in the air.

Merlin walked towards where he heard the gasp. Was it the wind perhaps? No, the wind mostly came from the far end of the caves. Not from the entrance. He was sure it was a gasp. Was it Gaius coming to scare him like the silly old man he was? Or was it a simple rat?

The young warlock didn't want to take chances and yelled, "Who's there?" Nothing. "Anyone?" Merlin looked around, "Gaius, is that you?" Another loud gasp. It sounded different though. Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Show your self!" He summoned a ball of light to see better.

Another silence. Morgana, at this moment, had her heart beating against her rib cage. The sorcerer was definitely a sorcerer but didn't seem very harmful aside form the blunt use of magic. The sorcerer shouted again, "Who's there?" She looked at Gwen. Gwen had wide eyes and a hand on her mouth. "Show your self!" She could see in front of her a shadow because of a sudden light. She made up her mind and stood up.

Gwen gasped and whispered, "My lady!"

Morgana looked at her and shook her head. To the sorcerer, she told him, "Please, we mean no harm." The sorcerer in front of her was a strange sight. His hair, still wet, was slightly curly and short, although his the end of his hair looked like it was cut by an unexperienced person. He was taller than her, about as tall as Arthur. The sorcerer's skin was pale. Paler than a human. It was almost grayish leaving a creepy sort of feeling around the sorcerer. His clothes were old and torn but a red scarf hung around his neck diminishing some of the creepy air around him. The sorcerer's eyes narrowed making her feeling scrutinized.

"We?"

Gwen stood up and bowed her head to the sorcerer.

The sorcerer asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Morgana and this is my maid, Guinevere."

Gwen added, "We are harmless, my lord. We only came because of curiosity."

Merlin blinked. He looked at the two strangers. They wore strange clothes. It didn't look like trousers. They had very long hair. It looked silky and soft and Merlin resisted the urge to run up to them and touch it. They looked female because they had what Gaius had told them females had. Merlin was curious himself. Lady Morgana and Guinevere? Kilgarrah said they had a destiny and a set future. He had asked if they could change their future and Kilgarrah replied it was possible.

"Are you female?

Morgana was surprised by his question. Of course she was female. Did she look like a male? Or even an animal? She nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Why do you call me lord? I'm not a lord."

"I apologize but we just assumed that you were," Morgana thought after a moment that the sorcerer being a lord was impossible. He didn't look or dress like a lord. "What shall we call you?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" Morgana stared at Gwen. Gwen shrugged.

"No, specifically."

"A dress?"

"Yes! A dress?"

"Do only female wear it?"

Gwen giggled quietly. Morgana smiled, "Well, yes, unless the male has the need to."

Merlin frowned, "Oh." Merlin motioned the girls to come closer. He brought his blanket closer and placed it on the floor. He motioned them to sit on it. They obliged. Merlin stayed standing and stared strangely at them.

Morgana cleared her throat, "What is your name? I can't keep calling you my lord, could I?"

Merlin pursued his lips, "I suppose not. Can I trust you?"

Morgana nodded happily, "Yes! We are not allowed to be here and we could be punished for this. We wouldn't dare tell anyone."

The young warlock smiled, "Okay, my name is Merlin."

"Merlin," Gwen smiled. It was the name of a bird, somehow fitting. "Have you been here for your whole life?"

Merlin shook his head, "Not for the first few months of my life. Than I was prisoned here."

"Must have been terrible," said Gwen.

"I wouldn't know. I don't exactly know the experience of being somewhere other than the caves."

Morgana frowned, "Why didn't you ever leave?"

"I have my reasons," Merlin answered. In truth, he was afraid. He knew no one would know him but even with an identity no one knew of, he could not survive on his own. Gaius would make him go back to the caves again and Kilgarrah certainly couldn't follow him around everywhere.

"You can't possibly stay here forever!" Gwen reclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Don't you want to see what's outside? Surely you were not destined to be trapped here? Aren't you curious?" Morgana tempted him.

"Yes, but... I am not allowed to go outside."

"Didn't stop us from coming here. I am the Lady Morgana. I'm sure I'll be a great help if you are arrested."

"It won't hurt to just look but I must come back as soon as I can," Merlin looked at Morgana and her servant.

Morgana smiled, "Let's go Merlin. Don't be afraid. We'll help you." Gwen smiled at Merlin nervously.

The young warlock felt his heart thump loudly and grinned, "All right." He took a step toward the entrance. Was this right? How would he survive? What about Kilgarrah? Gaius? Kilgarrah said it was my destiny to protect the Once and Future King but how could he protect him without being outside? Yes. He was doing the right thing. Merlin looked around. Just a few days outside. He'll have to face the consequences of his leaving but that was for later. Now, it was time to face his destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the spelling and grammar. I hurried a bit on the last part... I'm lazy... I know... I wanted to put more but... I didn't want you guys to wait. Critiques, questions are welcomed. Compliments I love ;)<strong>


	6. Taking one step at a time

**Here's an update for you audiences. This week had been a hectic. So much tests and quizzes and I did horrible on them... :'( But... I managed to squeeze time to write this which was today and yesterday (Friday). Anyways...**

**Merlin is about 17? I'm not exactly sure. If Merlin is about 17 than Arthur is 19 right now. Does someone know their exact age? If you guys do, please tell me. **

**Also, any suggestions, critiques, or you absolutely HATE the story... than... tell me. Harharhar...**

**I kind of like this chapter. A lot of emotion coming from Merlin. It's still night time. The next chapter will start the next day. I'll probably update next week or so. **

**Thank you for reading this. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

A new world. A new adventure. A new life. His heart was thumping so loudly. Merlin was afraid that his companions could hear it. So far, the dungeon had been dull and had been almost like the caves. No light. No life. Nothing. Not even a breeze.

Merlin wondered if outside was like the books he read: bright, adventurous, and full of light. Oh, he was excited but scared. There was so many questions in his mind at this exact moment.

He stared at his companions. They were both beautiful but he didn't know if they were considered beautiful or average.

He looked back at the way they came from. The cave entrance was getting smaller and smaller as they walked away. The dungeons were dark but, who was it? Ah, yes, Gwen. She was holding a torch. Merlin wondered if she knew that he could only snap his fingers and light would fill the room. He decided against doing it. They didn't look very comfortable about it, especially Gwen. Morgana had looked gleeful and slightly mischievous.

Hmm... would Kilgarrah be extremely mad? Would Gaius? The warlock hoped that they understood him. After all, Kilgarrah spent a large amount of time outside and Gaius is living there now. He hadn't been. He deserved it.

Merlin turned his attention back to his walking feet. The path was rough and Merlin was glad that he hadn't left alone. Left, right, right, another left, forward, left, forward, up the stairs...

"We're almost there. We have to sneak past the guards. Won't be hard. They usually are playing games at night."

"Games? What kind of games?" Merlin asked, curious.

Morgana looked back at Merlin, "Gambling."

Merlin pondered what gambling was but didn't ask. Looking over at the girls, "What is it like?"

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Outside, the sun, the grass, the people, everything!" Merlin asked excited.

Morgana frowned, "It...well... the sun is very bright. During the summer, it is hot. During the winter, it is cold. Seasons... change."

"Oh," Merlin answered disappointed.

"It's beautiful." Merlin looked at Gwen, who had spoken. Her face cast shadows from the torch but was illuminated by the light. She gazed forward, her eyes softening as she spoke. "Everything is beautiful. When I wake up, the sun light shine through the window and I can hear chirping from the birds and talking from the people. The town is very lively. There are people working. People laughing. When I go out to work, I hear, 'hello!' 'Good morning' 'You look very lovely!' They're all so kind. They don't judge me when I wear worn out dresses or stumble on my words. Everyone lives their own life while caring for their neighbors. The people of Camelot are caring people. I am proud to be one of them."

Morgana looked at Gwen, surprised. Morgana had never experience the town like Gwen had. She went outside from time to time to buy jewelry or clothing in the market, but other than that, she stayed inside the castle. Being Uther's adopted daughter, she was protected and wasn't allowed to travel very much. She did have enough freedom to walk outside the castle and watch the men sword fight or the children playing. Hearing the town from Gwen's point of view sounded wonderful.

Merlin smiled and sighed happily, "What about the fields?"

"There aren't any meadows in the town but outside the walls is a vast field and a forest near. I've only been out to collect herbs or flowers."

"Flowers. Do you think I could see flowers?" Merlin asked.

Gwen nodded, "Of course. We'll be able to go out to the meadow."

"Shh," Morgana hushed. She pointed toward and Merlin could see two men wearing armors (as he had learned from Gaius) shouting at each other. Merlin's eyes widened as one of them slammed pieces of cards on the table. He yelled at the other guard that he had cheated and the guard that was yelled at, yelled back saying he didn't. Gwen put out her torch. It was easy to get past them. They were too occupied in their game.

When they arrived at the exit, Merlin stopped. The girls motioned him to come but Merlin stood still as rock, too shocked by the reality. Did he want to go out? Yes, he did... but why is he... stopping? Morgana grabbed Merlin and dragged him away. A guard, who had heard a small noise, had come to investigate. Not finding anything, he went away.

Merlin stared as the guard walked away and back to the dungeons. He could cry. Yes, happy tears. He could laugh but Merlin didn't. His mouth was frozen. His mouth wasn't smiling. Wasn't he happy? Yes... he was. Extremely happy but stunned. The escaped warlock whispered, "I'm... free. Free." Free? An unfamiliar word. What is it to be... free? Is it this feeling? Something was pounding inside his heart, tickling his stomach, scratching his lungs. He gasped and smiled.

Morgana touched his shoulder gently, "Are you all right?"

"You spaced out," said Gwen.

"I'm fine," Merlin turned to his companions. He could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eyes. Out... out of the darkness. That darned caves. Now, light, food, people... "I'm... fine." Oh, he wanted to scream out loud. Laugh at Uther! Yes, laugh! Laugh at the stupid king who banished him to the darkness. Oh, how he wished to tease the king that he had escaped. If Uther thought that Merlin wouldn't leave, then the king was WRONG! Ha ha... ha. Ha... Laugher. Please, world... laugh. Smile at him. Rejoice with him. And of course, be happy for him.

The Lady and her servant didn't look like they believed Merlin but didn't question it. They walked down the hall. There were few windows but it was too dark to see anything specific. Merlin stood outside a window. The sky... he breathed and coughed. The air was chilly and so... pure. He wasn't used to it. Heck, he wasn't used to anything. The night sky was brighter than he thought. Squinting his eyes, Merlin stared a bright silver circle in the sky. "Is that... the moon?"

"Yes."

"What is that around it?"

"Stars."

"Amazing..." he was breathless. It was more beautiful than he imagined it. Merlin reached out his hand as if to touch the moon. His hand became paler as the moon light hit his hand. Merlin whispered, "Hello, Lord Moon. It's nice to finally see you." The stars blinked at him, smiling down at him.

Morgana urgently said, "We have to go. I can hear someone coming."

Merlin bit his lips. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay right here, looking at the moon and the stars, breathing the fresh air. But... they were his saviors so he nodded and followed them.

They reached a room. Merlin stared incredulously. So many things. A big gorgeous bad, cabinets, jewelry, mirrors. Mirrors? Hm... A mirror. He walked to it and stared. There was boy. Definitely male. He had short sloppily cut dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a noticeable cheek bone. He raised a hand to his face. Is this really him? He stuck a tongue out and gasped as the strange figure on the mirror stuck his tongue out too. Merlin looked back at Morgana and back at him. He was so... pale. So awkward looking. Merlin blanched, "I look like a vampire." He had read about vampires in Gaius's book. He looked like a vampire since he was so... pale.

Morgana laughed nervously, "No... no... you don't look like you drink blood, Merlin. You look like you don't eat anything at all, like a corpse." She gasped, "Oh, dear, I didn't mean it like that."

Merlin chuckled, "It's fine. I think I look dead too."

"I'm sure that sunlight will be best for you."

"Merlin!" Gwen said, "Look!"

Merlin looked and saw that Gwen had opened a window. Oh, yes. He had forgotten about the night sky. So beautiful. For a while, he stared, entranced by the beauty.

_Yawn_

Gwen and Morgana giggled while Merlin blushed. "I'm sleepy."

"Speaking of sleeping, where will Merlin sleep?" Gwen asked.

"He can stay in my room."

"But, my lady!" Gwen protested, "Even though he probably never seen a woman before, he is still a man."

Morgana sighed, "All right. Send him to the unused room down the hall. That way, I'll be able to keep track of him."

Gwen smiled, "Yes, my lady." She said to Merlin, "Come. We're going to your room."

"My... room?"

Gwen nodded, "For now. It isn't right to stay in a woman's room. Especially a lady's."

Merlin didn't question. He had the general idea. "Thank you, Gwen," he said with a bright smile. To Morgana, "Thank you. I would have could have gotten the courage to walk out without your help. Thank you so much."

The lady grinned, "My pleasure. Have a good night sleep, Merlin." She tilted her head, "After all, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Merlin followed Gwen out the door and into another room. It was smaller than Morgana's but Merlin was grateful nonetheless. There was a small gray bed in the corner and a window next to it. He quickly hurried to it and opened the window. Again, the fresh air greeted him. The stars twinkled at him, overjoyed to see him again.

"Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Gwen." Merlin stared at Gwen, "I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Merlin," answered Gwen. "Don't stay up so long and try not to make any sounds. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you." Merlin nodded and she left closing the door silently behind her.

With his head back to the stars, Merlin closed his eyes. Yes, freedom. It was the feeling of the fresh breeze breathing on his face. The rays of the moon shining on his hand. The joyful tears forming in his eyes. The silent bursting laugher coming from his chest. He decided that he liked this feeling.

"I'm sorry, Kilgarrah. I don't care about Uther. I actually don't care much about dying. I already look like a corpse," Merlin sighed. With a determined look, he said, "I have made my decision. I'm going to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that short and weird? (and a bit plotless |whatever that means| and cheesy?) <strong>**I thought so too... **

**Reviews are embraced with joy and tears!**


	7. Dream come true

**Sorry for the late update. It's been busier. Anyway, no Arthur yet... but the plot continues... ;)**

**And since I just didn't feel like checking for grammar and re editing everything... just... please... go along with the spelling mistakes and grammar. Thanks... **

**Also, wow... almost 80 reviews! Thank you, guys!**

**If you want something to happen, just tell me and maybe it might come true!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

He didn't sleep until three or four hours later. The stars had entranced him. He had slept with utmost peace in his heart but Merlin woke with pain. The sun, not used to it, was burning him. When the sun had shone on him from the window, Merlin screamed, opened his eyes, and ran to the darkest part of the room.

Morgana, who had heard the scream, ran to Merlin in her nightgown. Slamming the door, she hurried to Merlin.

Merlin was trembling and clutching his skin, "I... iitt buuurrnsss!"

"Shh... please be quiet!" she begged. It wouldn't do anything if they were caught. Merlin would die. She never would be allowed to leave her room ever again. Quickly, Morgana shut the window and the sunlight was no where to be seen.

Morgana ran back to Merlin. Gwen had came too, a second ago. She had seen that Morgana was not in her bed, "What happened, my Lady?"

"The sun! It burnt him!" Morgana told her. Gwen sat down next to Merlin and looked at Merlin's skin. It was red. Sunburnt.

Gwen bit her lips, "I'll be back with cold water." Morgana nodded, her face full of worry.

Merlin's face was squeezed tightly in pain, his mouth twisted strangely, and his breath coming out in short sharp wheezes. Merlin clenched his skin.

"Don't touch it," Morgana said. She had only received her sun burnt when she was child. Morgana didn't remember what to do.

Gwen came back with a bucket of cold water. She took a cloth out, soaked it, and started to dab it gently on Merlin's burnt skin. Merlin calmed down with an occasional flinch.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"You were sleeping right underneath the sunlight. Even if it isn't very strong right now, you aren't used to the sun. You are likely to burnt more easily than us," explained Gwen.

Merlin nodded and looked at his burnt skin. It was mostly on his left arm, where the sun had hit the most. His sleeve had rolled up during his sleep. He touched his left side of his face. It was burnt a little there too but not as much as his arm.

Gwen stood up and said to Merlin, "Your skin should be fine once we get some balm on it." To Morgana, "I'll go ask Gaius."

Hearing Gaius's name, Merlin perked, "Gaius?"

The girls frowned, "Yes. Do you know him?"

Merlin nodded, "He had been taking care of me since as far as I remember."

The girls exchanged a glance. Gwen asked Merlin, "Do you think Gaius would mind that you are out here?"

He frowned, "I don't think he would like it, but if he asks who the balm is for, you should tell him that it's for me. I trust him, and since I'm outside already, he wouldn't make me go back down to the caves."

"Are you sure, Merlin?"

"I'm sure."

Gwen nodded and left Merlin and Morgana. She arrived to Gaius's room. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened showing the face of an elderly man.

"Ah, Gwen. Come in," Gaius gave room for Gwen. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. A friend of mine received a bad sun burn," Gwen said, nervously. "I need an ointment."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, sensing her anxiety. "Hmm... sun burn. Let's see," he looked around his counter. "There it is." Gaius took out a small jar, "Apply it gently over the skin." The physician observed Gwen. She was fidgeting, biting her lips, and playing with her fingers. "Is something wrong?"

"What?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I've known you for a long time, Gwen. I can sense that you are nervous."

"Nothing is wrong, Gaius."

"If it isn't a bother, may I ask who this person is?"

"It's nobody. He's just a friend."

"Are you sure he's just a friend?"

"Yes, Gaius. Merlin is a friend," Gwen assured him. After a second, she gasped and put her hand on her mouth, "Oh, dear, I didn't mean to say that."

Gaius stood up straighter. With an incredulous look, he exclaimed, "How do you know Merlin?"

"I'm sorry, Gaius. My lady heard the king say something about a sorcerer in the caves. We went to investigate it and we found Merlin," Gwen said. She was staring at the ground, feeling like the time when she was little girl and had been caught stealing her mother's jewelry. "He did say to tell you if he asked..." she mumbled.

"So you brought him up here?" Gaius frowned, surprised.

"Y... yes," Gwen answered. "Gaius, we couldn't leave him in the caves! He hadn't even set foot outside. We had to save him."

"Save? My dear girl, you have just signed his death." Gwen sobbed slightly and Gaius's face softened. He sighed, "I'm sure that we can work this out." He put a hand on Gwen's shoulder, "You did what you thought was right. There were many times I wanted to bring Merlin and show him the world." Gwen nodded and stopped her crying. "Now, where is he?" Gaius asked softly.

"He is with Lady Morgana." She lead the way. When they arrived, Morgana was patting Merlin's arm with the soaked cloth. Hearing the door open, Morgana and Merlin looked at the door. Their reaction was different to seeing Gaius. Morgana only looked slightly worried. Merlin stood straight up and stared at Gaius with wide eyes.

"I can explain!" Merlin said.

Gaius sighed, "I'm getting too old for this. Sit down, Merlin. Kilgarrah and I both knew that you were going to leave the caves one day. It just happened to be last night."

Merlin asked sadly, "Am I in trouble?"

"Not yet. As long as the king doesn't know that you are the sorcerer, you still have your head." Gaius started applying the balm on Merlin face and arm once Merlin sat down.

"Oh," Gwen exclaimed. Happily, she walked out the door. The others looked confused. Morgana, having a slight idea, hid a smile. Gwen walked back in holding new pair of clothes. "Look!"

Merlin gasped, "Did you make them last night?"

"Well, the pants are my brother's. The shirt and shoes are my father's. I made the jacket. Here's a belt to go with the shirt," Gwen answered with a smile. Merlin smiled back and took the clothes.

"Can I wear them?"

Morgana nodded, "It's yours." Gaius motioned for him to go behind a screen. Merlin did and came out with his new clothes on. With blue shirt, a reddish brown jacket, dark pants, and with the red scarf still on, Merlin looked half way normal if not like a part way rainbow. Although the pants and the shirt was too big for Merlin, he looked decent.

The girls giggled making Merlin grimace, "Do I look horrible?"

Gwen reassured him, "You look fine." Taking another scarf, Gwen tied it around his head, "There. It should help with the sunlight." It was a thin scarf. While he could still see through it, it helped protect his eyes from the sun.

"Thank you, Gwen." He looked hopefully Gaius, "May I go out, Gaius?"

Gaius sighed, "Yes, if my Lady and Gwen would accompany you. I'm afraid I have too much work."

Morgana reassured Gaius, "We'll look after him."

Merlin smiled at Gaius but was annoyed inside. He didn't appreciate being treated like a child. Morgana and Gwen headed out the door. They gestured Merlin to follow. He glanced at Gaius.

"Have fun, Merlin. Be careful."

"I will."

oo00oo00oo0oo00oo00oo

Knowing that Merlin wouldn't be used to so many people, they went out where it was quiet. It was an exit out in the back and not many knew of it. Morgana, being the Lady of the castle, knew as did most of Camelot's loyalty.

They headed towards the meadow. Merlin looked like a child on his birthday. He was grinning joyfully and looking at everything. When they reached to the meadow, Merlin lay down on the grass. It was prickly but it felt great. He breathed in the fresh air and took in the sight of the sky. It was blue with few clouds hanging around. He could see some birds, although Morgana and Gwen identified what it was for him.

He stood up and touched the trees. The bark was rough under its hands. There were ants crawling around and Merlin had to take away his hand, fear of being bitten.

All in all, it was a sight he always dreamed of. "Just like in my book." The grass. The trees. The chirping of the birds. Everything.

"Merlin?" Morgana said.

"Yes?"

"I have to return to the castle soon."

His stomach suddenly growled and he sheepishly looked at Morgana and Gwen. "Perhaps... food?"

"Of course," Morgana answered. "Gwen, see if you can receive food from the kitchen."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwen answered polietly.

Morgana and Gwen started to walk towards the castle. Merlin stood still and took in the view. He smiled brighter and followed the girls.

oo00oo00oo0oo00oo00oo

"This is the best food I have ever tasted in my entire life!" Merlin exclaimed as he stuffed food inside his mouth.

"Slow down, Merlin," Gaius scowled.

"I'm sorry, Gaius, but this is a lot better than the food you always brought me!" Merlin laughed. "This is chicken?"

Gwen nodded, "Yes. Please drink some water." Merlin obliged.

After eating, Merlin sighed happily. Best day ever. He looked around, "So, this is where you live, Gaius?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes."

"Wow, it's really messy."

"Don't be rude, Merlin."

"Sorry." Merlin stood up and looked around. Surprisingly, he knew most of the jars, potions, and other things. Most of them were in the books Gaius had given to him. "That potion looks like it's for fighting infection."

Gaius asked, "What's in it?" Morgana and Gwen looked surprised.

"Um, Yarrow? Cayenne and..."

"Two more, Merlin."

"Oh! Uh... Echinacea and Goldenjell?"

"Close, the root of a Goldenseal. What do you do with them?"

"Well, you powder them and mix them. Garlic is good too."

The physician smiled proudly, "Good job, Merlin." He pointed at another vial, "What's that?"

"Is it for headaches?"

"And aching joints."

"It has rose, lavender, sage, and bay," Merlin answered, happy with his answer.

"How would you treat a wound?"

"Gaius, that's such an easy question!" Merlin exclaimed. When he saw Gaius's eyebrows raise, he answered, "Wounds are cleaned with vinegar. Myrrh is used as an antiseptic on wounds. Yarrow, or uh... Achillea? is used to treat headaches and wounds like... battle wounds."

"You forgot mint."

"Oh, Mint can be used to treat venom and wounds," Merlin quickly added.

"How do you know all this, Merlin?" asked Morgana.

"Gaius brought me books and asked me all sorts of questions about them. I had nothing to do so most of my time was spent reading those books."

"Goodness," said Gwen. She knew the basics but not as much as Merlin.

"One more question, Merlin."

Merlin sighed but looked at Gaius, "Yes?"

"Stomach pains."

"Stomach pains and sickness are treated with wormwood, mint, and balm, right?"

"Correct. Good job, Merlin," Gaius told him and Merlin grinned with satisfaction.

Morgana looked outside and gasped, "I have to leave. I apologize for my abrupt exit but King Uther is expecting me. It's important." The lady frowned and sneered, "He is such an irritating King!"

"My Lady, it is unwise to criticize the King," Gaius reprimanded.

"I know. I can't help it. Oh, the poor family!" Morgana cried.

Merlin blinked curiously and asked, "Why?"

Morgana bit her lips, "Well, I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why not?" Merlin asked childishly.

"Merlin," Gaius said. "Look outside."

The warlock stood up and looked outside to the courtyard. Soldiers were bringing in wood and making a pile. What were they doing? A queasy feeling entered his chest, "What... what are they doing?"

"Execution," replied Gaius.

"W... why?" His voice cracked. Of course he knew. Why else wouldn't Morgana tell him?

"Sorcery."

"Oh." Oh, indeed. He stared intently and sadly. Would he be standing in the pile if he was caught? No, that would never happen. He did nothing wrong but... he doubted the sorcerer awaiting execution did anything wrong too. He won't get burned... right?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think that was THAT short. Oh, btw, many of you said the last chapter was cheesy... yeah... it totally was. However, if you were trapped in a cave for how many years... you would be crying too.<strong>

**Ah... since Merlin didn't get enough sun, he would be missing Vitamin D (or something)... oh well. Didn't think about that. Science class made me remember. Eh... not like I'm going to be going for an award.**


	8. Meeting the Spoiled Princeness

I know that the execution was a beheading... but I guessed that fire would scare Merlin more.

Chapter 8

Executions weren't exciting, especially if you're the one who is being executed. Watching executions weren't jolly either. The screams of pain and despair gave you goosebumps and it echoed in your head at night for weeks. If the screams stop, it means that the victim either died or can't feel at all. Both of them is peace. The burnt flesh smell crawls into your nose and your clothes. It stays with you for a long time, not wanting to let go of you.

Merlin questioned himself on why he participated in this torture. It was his nightmares coming true. His nose itched. The courtyard was silent except for the crackling of the fire.

He stared at the burnt body. From above, someone said something in a commanding tone. Merlin could only gaze into the fire. He wanted to run away but his feet was planted firmly on the ground. He realized, his voice was gone. Merlin suddenly remembered his own nightmare. He wished silently that he wasn't a prophet or a seer. It wouldn't be good if he was.

"Aaaaaaah!" A pained scream filled the courtyard and a old (very old if you asked Merlin) woman hobbled to the front through the crowd. She screamed at Uther, "(a.n. I don't know the exact quote so I'll make it up... lol, sry) The only darkness in this courtyard is you, Uther Pendragon! Your hate has killed countless of others and my son!" She paused to weep distressingly. "An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A son for a son! You will pay for your hate, Pendragon!"

"Guards!" Uther shouted but the old woman disappeared in a smoke after reciting a spell. The smell of the magical smoke hung around for a while. Merlin stood still, breathing in the smoke. He looked back at the fire still crackling. He could see the dark shape tied to a wooden rode. For some reason, Merlin could feel the eyes of the dead man staring into him, warning Merlin of his future fate.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

The execution had left an uncomfortable feeling in Merlin's heart but he ignored it. He wanted to enjoy his freedom for as long as it lasts. He sighed and looked around people rustling around the market. They were busy people. The shouts and laugher brought a smile to his face.

"FISH! FISH! Fresh FISH!" shouted a man.

"Would you like a basket of fruit, young man?" Merlin shook his head.

"A necklace for your lady friend?" a lady asked him holding up a necklace.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. "No lady friend, I'm afraid."

The lady gasped, "What? A pretty boy like you might as well have one lady friend?"

He blushed and walked away.

"Cotten from the south and Silk from the North!"

"FOXE FUR! BEAR FUR!"

It was all amazing. The amount of people scared Merlin a little but he became used to the loud shouts. He wondered where Morgana was. She had said something about not wanting to be beside Uther. She had stayed in the castle. Gwen had to work and Gaius was too busy. Since the castle of Camelot was easy to find since it was very big, he wouldn't get lost.

He looked around. Merlin had passed the market and had arrived to some homes. A mother and a child was walking around. The little boy was screaming and was trying to run away from his mother. The mother dragged him with an annoyed face on her face.

There were more children playing and running around with a ball. One of them kicked a ball and rolled to Merlin's feet. Merlin picked it up. A boy ran up to him, "May I have the ball, sir?" Merlin blinked at the boy and looked at the ball. Merlin nodded and handed the ball to the boy. The boy smiled and ran back to his friends.

What were they doing? Merlin wondered. They were kicking balls around. Why? What was the point of that?

The same boy who had ran up to Merlin to receive the ball looked at Merlin. He shared a talk with his friends and the friends nodded happily. The young warlock stared at the boy. He looked to be about 12 or 13 years old. Only few years younger than him. The boy ran back up to the warlock and smiled at him, "Ya want to play? We're playing ball and the other team has an uneven number. Ya could fill it up."

Merlin stared at him, confused. Was the boy asking him to play... ball with him?

"Well? Ya want to play? It'll be fun."

The young warlock bit his lip and answered shyly, "I don't really know how to play ball."

The boy looked up at Merlin, surprised. "Well, sir. Ya only gotta kick the ball to the other person but ya can't give the other team the ball."

"Oh. I supposed I could play for a little bit." The boy smiled and walked back to his friends with Merlin.

"I be Jim. That's Keth, and Bill. They in my team! The other team members is Becky. Becky's a girl but she's okay. That's Jackson right there. He don't talk much but he's a good runner. You'll like 'em. That's your team. All ya gotta do is kick the ball but don't let me and Keth and Bill get it. All right?"

"All right."

"What's your name, by the way?" Jim asked.

"My name is Merlin." Merlin and the others played ball for an hour. At first, Merlin had problems but soon grew used to playing. It was fun, thought Merlin, playing with other children. Merlin had some trouble catching up to the energetic hyper children but it was also because he simply lacked muscles.

After a short game, Merlin left the children while smiling happily. He was a little sweaty but it was expected on such a sunny day. Speaking of the sun, Merlin squinted his eyes at it. It was still very hard to believe that he was free.

Merlin walked back to the castle. As he neared the castle, he heard some commotion. Looking around with curiosity, he saw a man in armor bullying a boy. Merlin narrowed his eyes. He made up his mind and approached the laughing bullies. Catching a shield with his feet he commented, "Stop this." Merlin let go of the shield and tried to control his magic. He hated bullies even if he never had one. It was the idea Merlin loathed. The idea of bullies trapping the victims and using the victim's weakness as advantages. It was a coward's way. A criminal way.

The blond knight laughed and eyed Merlin. "Do you know who I am?" Merlin stared at the knight. The knight looked familiar. Judging by the knight's stance, he was a noble of some sort. He had an air of loyalty around him. If he indeed had loyal blood it would be foolish to insult the knight more. Years of living with Kilgarrah had given Merlin wisdom and cunning.

Merlin bit his lips to stop himself from saying a snide comment. Instead, Merlin bowed slightly and stared at the knight defiantly. "No, but you are a noble are you not?"

"I suppose I could be of a noble blood," the knight smirked.

Merlin nodded and glared at the knight, "However, it does not matter whether you are a Lord, a Lady, a peasant, or a beggar. It does not give you any right to bully someone."

The knight laughed disbelievingly, "You do not know how powerful I am."

Merlin held back a growl, "And you are wrongfully using your power! You use your power to hurt others not help them. Your powers are used for your own spoiled self!"

The knight frowned, "Spoiled? Tell me, peasant, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

The warlock sighed, "No." All his speech, gone to waste.

"Let me help you," the knight smiled sweetly, a mean glint hidden behind his eyes. The knight took Merlin's arms and twisted it on Merlin's back. "Guards! Take this... rebel to the prison."

Merlin groaned, "Who do you think you are? The king?" The guards gripped him and Merlin trembled in fear.

"No," the knight smirked. "I'm his son, Prince Arthur."

Merlin gaped at Arthur as he was taken to the dungeon.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Merlin hugged himself tightly. He coiled under the sharp itchy feeling of hay. In the dark, once again. Would it feel like this when... if he was found out to be the warlock? Merlin felt a headache coming. He let out a frustrated sigh.

_Merlin_

He stood up, wide-eyed. "Kilgarrah?"

_Yes, you foolish boy! Who else!_

Merlin grimaced, "Um... I can explain?" He heard the great dragon growl in anger.

_What were you thinking? You could have been killed!_

The warlock held his head, "Please don't talk so loudly, Kilgarrah. I already have a headache. I'm in the dungeons."

_You are imprisoned? _Replied a worried voice.

"I insulted the future king," Merlin answered.

Kilgarrah replied in relief, _Foolish boy. No need to explain about you running away. Gaius informed me. I expected you to go above ground. In fact, I thought you would leave much earlier._

"You told me that I was Emrys and was to help the once-and-future king to his throne. Are you sure Arthur is the king?"

_Of course. Do you doubt me, young warlock?_

"No... but... are you really really sure?"

_Is there a problem?_

"Actually, yes," Merlin replied. "Prince Arthur is a spoiled snobby stupid prat that doesn't deserve his power."

Kilgarrah chuckled, _You are his destiny and he yours._

"I know, I know. The Destiny stuff." Merlin rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_Yes, you are destined to help him as he is destined to be your king,_ replied the great dragon.

"Great," muttered Merlin.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_I saved Arthur and was rewarded a punishment. Funny world... isn't it? I'm in the caves right now. Apparently, even if Kilgarrah knew that I was going to leave the caves, he still gave me a long speech about disobedience... rudeness... and something else that I can't remember._

_Speaking about remembering, meeting Arthur reminds me of someone. It really shouldn't since the only people I met is Kilgarrah and Gaius and none of them reminds me of Arthur. No, it's someone else... maybe before I was imprisoned. Hmm... I don't know, but it's killing it._

_I got to go. Kilgarrah is about to give me another lecture. Oh darn it all, he looks furious._

* * *

><p><em><em>I'm really sorry but I can't write anymore due to the fact that I have no plot, no storyline. It was just an idea of Merlin growing up in a cave... So sorry ;(

But if I was going to keep writing this, this would happen:

A few months after the "reward" for being Arthur's servant, King Uther sends someone to check up on Merlin. After finding out that Merlin isn't there, Uther sends guards to search for the warlock all over Camelot (which is really stupid, if you look at it. If you were a warlock that escaped from a cave, would you stay in Camelot?). Arthur, of course, is the head of the search.

Unfortunately for Merlin, living in a cave didn't help his lying skills. However, luck comes in the form of Arthur, finally remembering the mysterious boy in the caves. He had been having dreams ever since Merlin became his servant. So had Merlin, but his memories were weaker (something about not getting enough sunlight).

Arthur decides not to confront Merlin about it at first. They don't talk for a week causing Merlin to stress. (I'm just making this as I go) So... uh... finally Arthur talks with Merlin and they are friends again (yey for cheesiness)

But, Merlin is arrested because a guard finds his spell book in his room.

and that's all I have... yaaaaaaa

Anyway, so sorry. If anyone wants to adopt (?) this story, you are welcome to. Just give me a warning.

Again... sorrrrryyyyyy


End file.
